Gundam Build Divers: Division Cross Rays
by Saya no Kagami
Summary: Striving to perfect her Gunpla, amateur Diver Aoi Izanami makes a bid to enter the annual Division Cross Rays, a popular Gunpla Force Tournament. However, things are not what it seems as allies and rivals are seemingly caught up by something sinister at work behind-the-scenes, threatening to disrupt the entire competition.
1. Prologue - Recruitment

_(Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise. Credits go to Bandai and Sunrise for making this amazing mecha franchise.)_

**Gundam Build Divers: Division Cross Rays**

**Prologue: Recruitment**

* * *

The faint sounds of battle echoed across a dimly lit room.

Multicolored laser beams flashed across the screen as custom Mobile Suits peered into view. Explosions rocked the camera recording the footage before cutting to static. A few beam sabers clashed, sending streaks of plasma out in different directions. Throughout the battle, a massive crowd of colorful Avatars, both humanoid and non-humanoid, roared in admiration. This general theme went on for quite some time before an energized voice begins the narration.

"Building skills, battle techniques, and strategic teamwork all come to a head in this heated battle for glory! Which Force will reign supreme and walk away with the Grand Prize? Are you ready for this? The 4th Division Cross Rays is starting soon!"

A young woman listened patiently on the other side of the screen as even more battle footage played before the video's outro. She looked on passively, straining to read the contest mechanics as they flashed on the screen for a few seconds. As the short promotional video ended, she leans back on her computer chair and stretches her arms. Admittedly, it was quite good for advertising the event, even to one who isn't as enthusiastic in toys and Gunpla Battle.

"I can at least see why they're interested." She opens up another tab on her browser. This time, it was a tech news article detailing the massive Break Decal incident that shook GBN over a year ago. "Making the game more interesting…let's see how this can help us."

* * *

The Division Cross Rays was intended to be a more localized version of the Gunpla Force Tournament held worldwide. It was initially meant to shine a spotlight on smaller yet equally skilled Forces operating in the cities. They are divided based on districts, with only one Force serving as the district's official entry to the tournament. Selection battles are held privately, often months before the start of the preliminaries.

The port city of Yokohama was the first champion during the early days of Cross Rays. It is this honor and prestige which the Yokohama Black Sharks wanted to reclaim. Thus, standing in front of a 24/7 convenience store on a cold night, a young girl waited. Her gaze was fixated on her music player, volume turned just high enough to drown out the louder sounds of cars passing by. She lifts her right arm to take a look at the time on her watch. Six-thirty. Arata was probably running late.

"Sorry for the delay." An older male walks up next to her just as the current song finishes. Talk about convenient timing. "Were you waiting long?"

"Around thirty minutes. What happened?" She puts away her music player and earphones back in her pockets. It was rare for her older cousin to arrive late on his appointments.

"Just a slight mishap during the processing. No big deal—it's all sorted out now." Arata glances at his own watch, which he wore on the left instead. "I'm hungry though. Where do you want to eat? I'm paying."

"Anywhere's fine with me."

The two eventually settled on a ramen place that wasn't as busy in the time of night. In a few minutes, the salaried employees would start heading out for the usual after-hours. Thus the girl opted to buy a smaller portion. Nonetheless, the noodles were still piping hot so she decided to get straight to business as her older cousin slurped down his order.

"About taking over the Force in your stead…I'm not quite sure I'm up to it yet."

Arata raises a hand for a bit while he swallows a mouthful of salty pork slices. "I thought you wanted to get back at the Blazing Crashers for sidelining you during the last tournament?"

The girl winced upon mention of the name. "I still do. I'm just not sure if it's the right time."

"Think of it this way; you're bound to face them eventually. Why not use the grand stage to showcase your power now?"

The girl sighed. If only she can be as straightforward as this guy. Still, he does make a good point. "Makes sense, I guess. I'll essentially be a newcomer to the team though. Your other members may not take kindly if you just give the position to me."

"Why not? We're family. I trust you."

Had he said that in a more formal and structured setting, people will surely accuse him of nepotism. The girl grimaced at that possibility. Seeing this, Arata shifts his body to meet her deep blue eyes better.

"Look Iris…when I'm gone, there's only going to be two veteran members left on the Force. Both of them are around the same age and even in the same class as you. The rest will be newcomers. Don't worry about it." He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are the other members anyway?" If they were both students at her class, she may have heard a thing or two about them. "I mean, we both know I don't exactly hang around after school."

"The veteran guys are both second years at Actaeon like you. They're pretty nerdy about Gundam and model building in general so expect some resistance to your reign. One is a third year. He's a friend of mine who also plays but has never joined a Force until now. He's a friendly guy. A bit too flirty with the ladies for my taste." Arata chuckled. "I'm sure he'll back away if you told him to."

So far, that's three boys on the team. Perhaps it wasn't too unusual considering Gunpla Battle was still predominantly male. "Anyone else?"

"Well…we managed to ask this girl to be on the team. She says she's still a bit busy but she'll be able to take part when we resume practicing a few days from now on." Arata counted down with his digits as he went on. "Five people. We're at the minimum number of players required to go with the tournament."

At least she wasn't going to be the only girl on the team. Again. "Alright. I'll do it. We can probably have a few practice sessions before proceeding to the qualifiers."

Arata's eyes seemed to light up at her acceptance. He probably knew she would eventually cave in but there was no denying the apparent joy in his face. "Cool. I'll owe you a big one for this, Iris."

* * *

Idabashi Models was a small yet homely Gunpla shop and GBN portal. Its selection was limited, at least in terms of quantity, compared to the big shopping malls but it does have its fair share of regulars. Cheapest prices in the block, as the shopkeeper Maya once said. Iris liked the variety of acrylics and enamels it kept in stock. Completed models built and painted properly according to the instructions were behind glass cases complete with LED lights. It was a builder's paradise.

Its close proximity to Actaeon is just icing on the cake for Iris. Arata's Force, the Yokohama Black Sharks, use the shop as their base of operations. Iris took note of some of the nicer models she saw on display; her attention lingering on a Strike Gundam diorama before heading inside the GBN play area.

"Arata-senpai!" A young man was already waiting at the break room when the Force leaders arrived. He was pale and lanky with unkempt black hair and green eyes. Clearly, he did not care much about first impressions. The brown scarf he draped over his uniform added to this overall shifty look. "Is she a new member?"

"Endo Takaya. I think I have seen you around before." Iris recalls the name of the boy in front of her. He was in the same year but in a different section. They've probably collaborated on campus-wide events back then. She steps forward to introduce herself. "Ayamine Iris, from Class 2-A. Nice to meet you."

"Our first formal introduction huh?" He manages a small smile. "Then, I'm Endo Takaya from 2-B. Pleasure's mine."

"You don't really talk to me much, even during the last cultural meet."

"Nothing personal though. I don't talk much in general. I'm usually exhausted when I get to school." He points at the faint dark circles forming underneath his eyes.

"Is Rio around?" Arata asks, scanning the room for the other boy's belongings.

"Downstairs. Trying to make progress on his serial mission again."

"Oh?" The three members decided to head in the sprawling play area to catch a glimpse of the other veteran member. A young man with a brown complexion and darker brown hair was playing on one of the machines. Usually, it is easy to mistake a Diver to be sleeping whenever they play. This one was quite frantic, his agitated expression clearly visible on his face. His hands seemed to yank on the control sticks as if he was in a racing game.

"Oh boy." Arata clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "He's not doing very well is he?"

"I keep offering to help out but he insists he can do it. He's usually exhausted his ammo reserves once he gets to the Gundam Epyon at the end." Takaya shrugs his shoulders.

"AAARGHH!" Rio let out a slight howl as he yanks his hands out of the console. Game over. He hangs his head back on the seat, waiting for the system to take him back to the game lobby.

"Right. Let's leave him there for now. I've got an important announcement to make." Arata ushers the two younger members back in the waiting room. "Starting today, Iris is taking over my position as the leader of the Black Sharks."

Iris gave a slight bow at her cousin's words. She's officially the leader of the Black Sharks now, even if the name didn't exactly appeal to her own taste. She could see Takaya's eyes widen at the announcement.

"Hey! What's the deal?" He protested the former leader's decision. "You're seriously getting a newbie to manage the Force for you?"

"I may be a newcomer to the Force but I have been battling for quite some time now, I'll have you know." Iris keeps a polite but firm tone as she addresses the statement. "You do not have to worry about me slowing you down."

"But why her? Why not me or Rio? We've been around for much longer." Nonetheless, Takaya was still reeling. His shoulders were tense as he kept his strong gaze at her cousin.

"Well, she's the real deal though. An Ace rank player with an average of one hundred and fifty destruction points. We both have a lot of catching up to do on our individual accounts." The tense atmosphere was interrupted by Rio's arrival, calming the other boy down somewhat. He dressed a lot neater and a bit more grounded as well.

"Takanashi-san." Iris calls him out by his last name. "Glad to see a familiar face."

"Ayamine-san." Rio nodded, addressing her the same way. "I looked up the records earlier. Very impressive."

"You can hear us earlier huh?"

"The sounds die out while respawning you know?" Rio grinned. "I can hear you guys very clearly. And for the record, I only lost because I didn't think the Wing Zero would turn on me in the middle of the battle."

"Fair enough." Iris noted. He probably does not deal well with unexpected surprises at higher difficulties in the game.

"Ace rank huh? Points are meaningless though. Exploiting low-level players, accumulating them over a long period of taking on easy missions. It's a system with its fair share of loopholes." Takaya blurted out as if he was merely talking to himself.

Iris shot him an accusing look. "So you're saying that I'm just faking my achievements? Is that it?"

"I wasn't referring to anyone in particular. Just pointing out facts." There was a slight sarcasm in Takaya's tone. Classic defense. She's seen it all before.

"How about a battle then? Surely you won't back off from a low-level Ace like me?" Iris squares up to the lankier male.

"You're the one picking a fight here. But sure." Likewise, Takaya turns to meet her head-on. "I don't mind a fight here and now."

"May I remind you that you do not have your Gunpla with you?" Rio places a hand on Takaya's shoulder. "Stop being reckless."

"You as well, Iris." Arata on the other hand, was on his younger cousin's side. "You didn't bring yours."

"I'll borrow a model from Maya-san. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Very well." Takaya smiles though his brows remained furrowed. "I'll use a stock build as well. I don't want any excuses."

How condescending. Iris turns to head back outside, muttering a few, fighting words.

"You'll regret this challenge."

"Heh! We'll see." Likewise, Takaya follows suit, leaving Rio and Arata alone in the break room.

"I didn't realize Endo-kun's been eyeing the position. Did you know about this?" Arata asked the more level-headed old member.

"Yeah. He's been getting into duels left and right with me and other members for that reason. He's that serious."

"Is he?" Arata turns to the machines. He starts booting a second one up to have it ready when they get back. "That's fine. I'm sure he'll find out that Iris is no pushover in this game soon enough."

* * *

_Free Battle Mode_

GBN generates a virtual environment for missions and battles to take place in. In this case, a sprawling urban metropolis was laid out for the two combatants. Towering skyscrapers lined the city streets, limiting maneuverability for bulkier machines. Still, they do provide plenty of cover. The two opposing machines materialized, landing on opposite positions at the edges of the virtual city.

"Quite elaborate for a quick one-on-one battle." Iris' eyes darted back and forth between the main camera display and the minimap on her radar. Her Avatar was a human female patterned after her image. She wore a blue-green long-sleeved jacket with black shoulder pads and trims. Underneath, she had a black short skirt on top of black leggings covering her legs, and brown hunting boots. A shiny metal sabre fastened on her waist broke up the dark-colored monotony of her outfit; a reward for a mission completed not too long ago.

The Gunpla she had chosen was the Aile Strike Gundam; a high mobility G Project Mobile Suit. Despite the wings and thrusters equipped on her Striker Pack, her machine cannot achieve true atmospheric flight. She'll have to fly low on the city level, using the buildings as cover.

Still, it was manageable. Iris gripped the controls tightly as she waited for the countdown to finish. Despite being a stock build, the model moved fluidly according to her commands. It was based on the modern High Grade project; the builder devoting a lot of time and effort for the perfect out-of-box presentation. Now to see its performance in live battle…

_3, 2, 1…BATTLE START!_

As the announcement rang out, Iris' Strike took off, dashing towards the city center. She can already hear the proximity warning ringing out as an approaching heat signature manifested as a bright dot on her sensors. A green beam fired in her direction and she immediately positions her shield to avoid catastrophic damage.

"Great idea keeping low and using the terrain for cover!" Takaya yelled out as beam shots fired from his direction. Iris' Gundam immediately dives lower, taking care to raise her shield in order to defend herself from any lucky hits.

Takaya yelled out as he cycles through another shot from his beam rifle; his machine dashing fast on the sky. It was the Force Impulse Gundam, a Second Stage ZAFT Mobile Suit analogous to the Strike. The two machines were similar enough in design and armament but the Impulse had one massive advantage over its Earth Alliance opponent: the machine can fly.

This capability is troublesome for Iris. She dived deeper into the city center, trying to avoid attacks coming from above her machine. Luckily, her opponent did not seem interested in descending down to match her up close. It was a wise move. Takaya was exploiting every advantage he had over her.

"What are our options?" Iris immediately cycles through her mind. Going on the defensive was not going to win her the battle. She could theoretically close in using the full power of the Aile Striker but that would wipe out most of her suit's energy. She continues to back away, returning fire with her own beam rifle and Vulcan guns. Stock builds aren't known to possess Phase Shift anyway.

"Come on! Is that all an Ace rank player can do?" Takaya fires another shot which Iris deflects with her shields. The constant yelling and taunting were getting annoying.

"Why don't you get down here and see for yourself?" Iris snaps back, the Strike leaping out to take a well-placed shot against the Impulse's arm. Takaya maneuvered out of the way to avoid fatal damage but the beam had grazed his machine's shoulder. The Impulse takes aim and fires. Iris shuts off the thrusters, allowing the Strike to free-fall away from the blast and into the cover of a condominium.

The Impulse backs away for a bit, ascending higher into the sky, possibly to assess the damage and the current situation. Almost three minutes have passed since the start of their encounter.

Iris needed to finish the battle now. She positions the Strike in a corner surrounded by buildings on three sides. For her already hampered machine, this position was disadvantageous. Yet she was betting that Takaya knows this as well.

The Impulse soon peered into her main camera's view. "Good shot!" He raises his rifle to aim at the cornered Strike Gundam. His tone was now excited rather than arrogant. He was enjoying the battle. Or perhaps he was savoring the thought of his victory? Either way, the Impulse Gundam prepared to fire.

Iris had been banking on this. She did not try to dodge. Her Strike just gripped its shield close to the body as she took aim with her own rifle. Both machines fired; green beams soaring towards their respective rifles. But the earlier shoulder damage caused Takaya's aim to be slightly off. His shot only managed to take out the scope of the Strike's rifle. On the other hand, Iris' shot found true and completely disintegrated the Impulse's powerful ranged armament. "Gotcha!"

"Not yet!" Takaya roars in defiance. He draws out his beam saber and charges, positioning his shield in front of him like an iron knight atop a charging warhorse.

Thinking fast, Iris directs full power to the Aile Striker. The Gundam staggers away, evading the lounging attack by scaling the surrounding buildings upward. The boosters burned brighter than normal. She was using way too much energy to force her machine to the air.

Again, the Impulse notices this. It took flight as well, remaining steady on its course while consuming less power than the Strike. Still, Takaya kept his shield steady; his opponent still had her rifle after all.

But he was too reckless. His Gundam was now confined in the same limited space as Iris'. Planting a firm foot on the towering skyscraper, Iris halts her ascent and purges the Aile Striker, letting it free-fall directly on Takaya's Impulse. Taking aim with her rifle, she proceeded to let loose shot after shot, igniting the remaining power cells in the Striker Pack, causing it to explode violently, sending smoke and metal debris scattering in different directions.

KABOOOM!

"No way…" Takaya sat in shock as his cockpit lights turned from blue directly into red indicating heavy damage. The Impulse falls down; its right arm mangled and its shield splintered and cracked in multiple areas. He could see the Strike Gundam descend, Armor Schneider in hand and aimed directly at his machine's cockpit.

The battle was over.

WINNER: AILE STRIKE GUNDAM

* * *

"So now you believe me?" Rio was the first to approach Takaya when the two combatants returned to the game's lobby. They had logged on with their respective Avatars in order to watch the battle up close.

Iris wasn't as ecstatic about this particular win. Victory felt good but ultimately, nothing was proven. Settling things with a duel gets exhausting really fast when it comes to games like this. She checks out her teammate's Avatars instead. It's amusing to see how people choose to present themselves in the game's world after all.

Arata was a human male in a typical leather biker outfit. He was always about that aesthetic, even outside GBN. Wanted to become a rider as well. Rio was some kind of half-beast. A wolf perhaps, judging by the ears. He had a bushy tail and a muzzle though it did nothing to reduce the sound of his voice as he reprimands the other member. Takaya was another human in a fictional military uniform. His garb did not resemble any of the factions from the various Gundam series.

"I owe you an apology." Her male adversary approached her Avatar. "I let my emotions take control earlier. I'm sorry." He bows his head.

Iris takes a small step back. First time anyone's apologized to her. Not sure what to do, she extends a hand to him as a friendly gesture. "I guess I got too emotional myself. Let's just put it behind us and move on."

Hearing this, Takaya raises his head and takes her hand in a firm shake. However, his eyes appeared to be distant. Pondering. It makes one question if he's really keen on putting this confrontation behind him.

"Ahem. As I was saying earlier—Iris, you are now the leader of the Yokohama Black Sharks." Arata turns to the other two boys. "I trust there are no more issues."

"No problem here." Rio nods.

"Same." Takaya echoes his friend's sentiments.

"Hey, can I make a small request?" Now that they acknowledge her as a proper part of the team, it was probably the right time to bring up her inquiry. "Could we maybe…change the Force name?"

Surprisingly, Rio was the first to protest; his wolf ears perking up. "What? Why?"

"I'm not feeling it too much."

"Why not? That way, if Golden Jaws changes theirs, we'll have definite proof that they're ripping off our style!" Takaya chuckles. At least they agree with the change.

"Eh, but Black Sharks is already a cool name!"

Iris can almost see Rio's Avatar pouting despite the mask he kept on. There were the wolf ears and now, the team name. The guy really loves his animals.

Arata just shrugged. "New management calls for a new name I guess. Do you have something in mind?"

Iris pauses for a bit to ponder on a new name. She wanted to use something she liked. Something that spoke to her personally. "I'm thinking…Amaryllis. Yokohama Amaryllis."

"Heh. Sure, that sounds good." Arata wraps his arms around the two boys' shoulders. "From now on, you guys are the Yokohama Amaryllis!"

"No complaints from me." Takaya sighed.

"I still think Sharks is a better name." It was obvious who that one was.

Iris turns back to the lobby. A bunch of other players has now gathered around the recording screens to watch their recent battle. One Avatar stood out to her in particular. She was a human dressed as a standard fantasy white mage. She had the fresh-faced look of a player getting into the game for the first time; her eyes staring intently at Iris' recent battle as her face showed traces of a smile forming.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that little show. Honestly." Iris also manages a smile. She was sure their new Force would have many more adventures and battles on the way to the big stage.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, back with a new story. I got too busy with work so all my current fics were put on hold. Still, Build Divers has given me some inspiration on a new idea so I wanted to write it down while it is still fresh. I'll be working on this first before I pick up Cyber Era whose original files on my local drive got wiped out because of a PC error. Lost Eden is still alive as well.

Anyway, I'm going to attempt a return to the old "tournament" format for a bit since that's the idea that's been kicking in my head. I was watching a lot of Muv Luv Alternative TE as well so I'll be drawing heavy inspiration from that anime. The faction naming thing was inspired by Hypnosis Mic. I only listened to a few stuff though so I'm not like a fan or something...yet. XD

Well, that's all for this introductory chapter. Chapter 1 officially starts later so I hope you guys enjoy! Signing off!


	2. Chapter 1: First Launch

_(Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise. Credits go to Bandai and Sunrise for making this amazing mecha franchise.)_

**Gundam Build Divers: Division Cross Rays**

**Chapter 1: First Launch**

* * *

"I'll be blunt: You do not have the talent for Gunpla battle."

SPLASH

Water splashed across the ground as a Graze Ritter fell, defeated. The body reveals tell-tale cracks and dents from a heavy, blunt-force weapon. Its sensors flickers, struggling to remain active as all of its systems started failing. Around it, three similar metal carcasses littered the ground; all with similar marks. Three machines reduced to lifeless husks of scrap metal.

"Bastard!" Another Graze Ritter calls out as it rendezvous with a second machine. The two knights split up in different directions, carrying their swords with them as they sought to catch a devilish looking opponent in a pincer attack.

The enemy machine's eyes shone a bright green. It prepared its sword mace for yet another round of melee combat. ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus. That was the enemy machine's name. One of 72 Gundam Frames created to serve in the Calamity Wars. It boasted spectacular close-combat ability and attrition, allowing it to easily dominate the battle on Earth or space like in the anime setting.

Unfortunately, this was not a scene from the anime. The Gundam was also heavily damaged, with deep cuts running down its pristine white armor. The machine was also modified from its original appearance from the show. Its waist mounted thrusters were modified to become more streamlined as well as giving it the ability to swivel to the rear; a feature similar to the Strike Freedom's railguns. It also sported an angular look as the Graze Ritter's pauldrons and torso armor were integrated in the design. The suit lacked a unifying paint scheme, making it look like a haphazard combination of parts. It was almost a mechanized version of Frankenstein's monster.

It was still a messy build yes. But that was why the young girl inside its cockpit had been practicing hard against these opponents. Her body was shaking just a little as she assessed the status of her unit. Her cockpit was a bright yellow. There were serious damages to her machine's components even if it wasn't obvious at a casual glance. "Three enemies down!" Her eyes darted to the side. There were two enemies approaching. Another one cautiously kept its distance. The Commander variant, the main target of this exercise, was hiding somewhere in the forest.

She gripped her machine's controls hard. "Four enemies to go…let's go! Barbatos!" Echoing its in-lore pilot's battle cry, the machine leaped up; its modified thrusters giving it a powerful jump that almost resembled true flight, as it dodged the oncoming pincer attack. With a strong howl, it descended, pinning the two machines down with its powerful legs.

CLANG!

A quick swipe of the Barbatos' sword mace made short work of the two Graze Ritters, stripping away massive portions of their cockpit parts from their backs.

"Two more to go—ack!" The girl rocked violently in her spot as the Commander variant leaped out, thrusting its sword directly into her machine's shoulder. It had succeeded in cutting off the power to its right arm, forcing it to drop the sword mace. "Not yet!" Quickly, she grabbed hold of the enemy's throat with the left claws, putting the joint's power to work. The two machines tussled but eventually, the girl was able to use Barbatos' sheer weight to throw the Commander type to the ground.

BOOM! BOOM!

Gunfire erupted, sending heavy bolts at the Barbatos' exposed back. The remaining Graze Ritter had come running, trying to stop the Gundam from completing its objective. The attack was enough to change the cockpit's lights from yellow to red. The girl acted fast. She lets go of the throat and grasps the enemy's torso armor. Pushing hard, she buries her machine's nails deep, pushing past steel and alloy to get at the flesh driving the machine within. Almost there!

SNAP!

The Commander type reached for its sword and took it out of the girl's machine, snapping it in the process. But the remaining piece was still useful. Unfortunately, she had left her own torso open to attack. The enemy thrusts its sword into the massive crack in the Gundam's armor, plunging the entire cockpit into black.

SCENARIO MISSION FAILED

* * *

"Ah!" The young girl found herself back in GBN's lobby, forcefully removed from the battlefield in Oceana where Makanai Togonosuke was exiled in Iron-Blooded Orphans. The game really needed to implement a debriefing screen of sorts before booting them out of the field. She looked around for her Avatar's hat; it fell off when she stumbled out of the mission.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A red-haired male extends a helping hand. He also managed to catch her hat when it blew off, handing it back to her.

"Thanks." She smiled at the stranger who just bowed and went on his way. She inspects her Avatar; a fantasy white mage in white robes and black trousers. Her black hair was tied into two low ponytails while her purple eyes showed signs of exhaustion. How many hours had she been playing? Two? Three? She always loses track of time whenever the battle becomes so immersive.

"GBN's 1.5 update sure is something else." She muttered to herself as she recalled her latest battle. She was so close to victory then, even if it was only by a slim margin. Still, she could not help but admire the level of detail within the game. The pilots even yelled at her now! It might take a while for her to fully adjust to that particular detail though.

PEW! PEW!

A Force Impulse Gundam battled an Aile Strike Gundam on one of the lobby's display screens. The girl walks up to it to watch, stopping just behind a pair of tall boys also observing the same battle. The Strike suddenly ejecting its own Striker Pack was a maneuver that shocked her as it became a decisive move that brought it the victory.

"Wow! I need to be as good as that one too!" She cheered, clapping her hands. Sure, high-difficulty scenario missions may be too much to handle alone but it wasn't too bad. She was not, as someone once told her, lacking in battle capability. And she'll prove it by completing her custom Barbatos.

BEEP! BEEP!

A small alarm interrupted her viewing. Her display was reminding her that she was at the end of her play session. With nothing else left to do, she logs out of the game.

LOG OUT

* * *

The flash of lights and colors faded and the girl found herself back in the real world; more specifically, the play area inside the larger Gundam Café in downtown Yokohama. Her custom Barbatos was still perched on top of the launch pad, covering the Diver Gear which displayed her name in bright techno lettering:

Aoi Izanami.

She gives her Gunpla a quick look before stuffing it back in its makeshift carrying case. She needed to refine her battle skills even more. Good enough to match the level of power her customizations have given her base machine.

BZZZT! BZZZT!

It was her phone's turn to call her attention to a new message. Her mother was asking her to buy some ice cream on the way home. A surprise for her stepfather who tends to work well into the night, she said. Aoi chuckled. Her mother loves giving little surprises. She exits the play area and descends into the large store on the lower floor.

It was a quarter to eight in the evening. Yet it was still unusual to see most of the assistants packing up the tools and tables this early, considering the mall itself does not close until nine. Aoi espied a few boxes of new kits just sitting by the counter so she browsed around for a bit. Most of them were reissued Cosmic Era suits and a few Post Disaster exclusives. She picks out a McGillis Corps Graze Ritter; the enemy machine was still fresh in her mind.

"You guys sure close early." Aoi tried making small chat with the middle-aged man at the counter. He wasn't interested though and simply grunted and shrugged his shoulders. He hands the item to her as he yawned, covering his mouth with a handkerchief.

"I just want to get the time-consuming stuff out of the way before we close for the night."

It made sense. There wasn't anyone else browsing in the store aside from her. "Thanks." She takes the item in hand and dashes out of the café, barely catching the bus that was leaving for the night. She really needed to find a hub closer to her apartment.

* * *

There was still a short walk Aoi had to take after getting off at her stop. Navigating this part of Yokohama at night had always proven to be a challenge for her. There were many twists and turns, especially as she got closer to the residential area, while most of the alleyways were engulfed in darkness. Still, she has already memorized the road to her usual hangouts: The Gundam Café downtown, the grocery on the strip, convenience stores etc. And of course, Actaeon Institute. She starts classes tomorrow.

"Right, the ice cream." Aoi suddenly turns back just as she almost passed by the nearest convenience store. Not like her mother would yell or anything if she did. Still, even she was craving something sweet. She walked towards the freezers where another girl was also browsing the store's selection.

This other girl struck Aoi as a rather pretty young woman. She had long white hair which she allowed to freely flow on her back; a few stray strands framing her face. She was quite tall and slender, almost like a young teenage model of sorts. And she was wearing the Actaeon uniform which was the main thing that stood out to her the most.

"Can I help you with anything?" The girl suddenly spoke up, causing Aoi to take a small step back. She must've noticed her staring. Stupid move.

"Oh, sorry! I noticed your uniform. Actaeon huh?"

The girl's eyes wandered on the patch on her blazer's breast pocket where the school's logo was emblazoned: A shining star surrounded by five rings. "What about it?"

"I'm transferring to that school tomorrow as well." She hoped this girl would believe her explanation. "I guess I was just curious what it's like you know?"

"Don't they give out this magazine explaining the school to new students?" The girl points out, causing Aoi to tense up a bit. She didn't read it.

"Ahahaha! Yeah but…you know…marketing and the actual thing can be quite different…"

The other girl sighed. "You want to know what an actual student thinks of the school, correct?"

Aoi nodded. "Yeah. They say it's pretty good but I'm wondering how the culture is like there."

"Actaeon's pretty much your typical high school. They're not a college prep school or anything but they do have a strong emphasis on academic studies and research. It's what allows their students to get high college admission rates I suppose. Clubs are mostly limited to just the subjects they teach but there are a handful of extracurriculars like art and dance. The faculty can be strict at times but otherwise, the population's pretty normal." The girl finishes her summary. A bit long-winded but, useful.

"Is that so? It doesn't sound too bad."

"Well…unless you're one of those who join very weird clubs, I guess the school's got everything you need to be a model student." The girl takes out a bubblegum popsicle and heads for the counter. "Have fun on your first day new kid."

"Thanks. Ah wait—!" Aoi runs after the girl just before she could completely leave the shop. "I'm Aoi. Izanami Aoi. You are?" She introduces herself, hoping the girl will reply.

"Izanami huh?" She repeats the name, committing it to memory. "Iris. Ayamine Iris."

* * *

Aoi could smell a savory scent wafting from the kitchen when she arrived. Definitely her mother's cooking. She had a penchant for using strong herbs, especially in her stews. "I'm home." She raps on the kitchen counter, catching her mother's attention.

"Welcome home. Hurry up and get changed. Dinner's almost ready!" Her mother was just adding some garnishes to the mix of tender beef and potatoes. The sight of it was enough to make Aoi's mouth water. She hurriedly sorts out her things, excited to dig in.

Nonetheless, dinner was a quiet affair for the two women. Her stepfather had not arrived yet while another bowl remained untouched beside Aoi. She glances at the room next to hers. Their apartment was one of the pricier options on that side of Yokohama, allowing them the luxury of having separate rooms. "She's not joining us again huh?"

"No. She said she'll wait for your father to come home." Her mother replied. "She says she was busy with something. Programming something for a client, I think?"

Aoi sighs and picks at the remainder of her food. "Do they not like me much?" Neither her stepfather nor her older stepsister had been interested in talking to her since her mother remarried. If ever they do, it's always just small talk and civil platitudes. She felt her mother's gentle hand settle on top of hers.

"I'm sure this is all new to them as well. Give them some time." Her mother smiled. "For now, you need to focus on your first day tomorrow."

She recalls the girl at the convenience store. "Oh, I met an Actaeon student earlier actually. Ayamine-san was her name...I think?"

"Isn't that great? She could be your new friend."

"I don't know." Aoi chuckled. "But I do hope so."

She helped her mother clean up the table after they finished eating. Even then, her stepfather still hadn't arrived. Heavy traffic, he called over the phone. Aoi could hear the shrill honking of cars in the background. Nothing else to do, she heads back to her room, taking out her mat and cutters to start on her new Graze Ritter. She's built Graze type models before so she's confident she could finish building and applying minor detailing to the kit before bedtime.

* * *

Actaeon was a surprisingly rustic school, despite the heavy emphasis on academic research in their curriculum. Stepping inside the school grounds was like stepping back in time, at least in the Western world. The architecture had distinct European influences; possibly from the foreigners that first set foot in Japan. Buildings are connected by stone covered bridges, shielding students from the sun while providing enough ventilation by letting the cool morning air in. Inside, the facilities are just as modern as the larger Tokyo universities.

Aoi's introduction during homeroom went rather well. She was happy not to have fudged up her first impression. That was a mantra her stepfather supposedly lived by, according to her mom. Always strike a good first impression. A few classmates approached her for a quick chat. Most of them were pretty average new girl interrogation questions. Where did she study? How was her life in Tokyo? Fancy any cute guys in school? Okay, that last one was meant more in jest for sure. Come lunch break, everyone was back in their usual groups and routines, giving her some space to take in the new environment.

"Transferring in the middle of the semester means everyone's got their friend circles established huh?" She murmured as she finished her lunch. At least the students were friendly. When she heard that Class 2-A was like an honors section of sorts, she expected the group to be very competitive. Glad to know that it wasn't the case.

Still, she heeded Iris' words regarding the clubs. It was why she opted to bring her sketchbook rather than any of her custom Gunpla models. Unlike her old school in Tokyo, there might not be a dedicated model kit club in the school.

"Good afternoon Izanami-san." A girl from the class catches Aoi's attention, causing her to look up from her sketchbook. She was a taller student; taller than her and even Iris. Her brown hair was long and silky straight, perfectly matching her light brown eyes, giving her this noble air. She would not be surprised if this girl turned out to be a club president or council member. "Enjoying your first day?"

"It's pretty quiet so far." Aoi smiled. "You are?"

"I am Misuzu Uehara. I'm just another classmate so there's no need to be so tense." The taller girl assures Aoi as she sat down next to her.

"I would have thought you were the 2-A class representative or something." Aoi chuckled. "I mean, you have the looks."

"Are you saying I look stern, pushy and problematic?" Misuzu playfully asks.

"O-Of course not! Just the general air hahaha!" Aoi immediately backtracks, letting out a nervous giggle. Still, at least the girl was only messing around.

"Haha! Unfortunately, I don't really like a lot of responsibility. Which reminds me-" Misuzu gestures to the doorway. "Our adviser asked me to help you get settled in. Show you around the place, tell you about the history and all that jazz."

"Sounds like the class rep's job."

"It would be...if he wasn't too busy planning other things." Misuzu chuckled. "Lunch doesn't end until later so, do you want to go?"

"Sure. Beats sitting down, waiting for the bell to ring."

* * *

Despite the size of the school grounds, getting around the different facilities the school offers was a breeze. Aoi could see students hanging around near the old stone alcoves or playing games on the rooftop. Nonetheless, Aoi felt like she exerted considerable effort just trying to keep up with Misuzu's stride thanks to the latter's long legs, concealed by her uniform's equally long skirt. Was she a member of a sports group or something?

"So how about it, Izanami-san? Any clubs you are interested in joining?" Misuzu asked as she led the new kid down the right wing where the club rooms are. "What do you usually do in your spare time?"

"Oh! Well, I'm more of an artsy girl I guess? I like books and drawing." Aoi raises her sketchbook for Misuzu to see. The club register was just beside her. As expected, there was no dedicated Gunpla or model kit club.

"Haha! Well, don't take this the wrong way but you do look like the type." The taller girl echoes Aoi's own observation. "Like the shy, quiet bookworm kid, I mean."

"You described me right to a T." Aoi chuckled. She possessed the same looks as her GBN avatar. Long black hair in two low ponytails and purple eyes. Same general looks all in all. "How about you, Uehara-san? What kind of club are you in?"

"Hmm...I'm in Cultural Studies actually. I find the topic interesting and I also practice ikebana at home so decorating the club room is usually my responsibility." Misuzu explains. "Speaking of which, do you want to join our club, Izanami-san? We're also involved in planning for big events like the Cultural Festival if that's your thing."

Aoi already liked Misuzu. She found her friendliness and polite manner of speech particularly endearing. Still, it was probably best not to commit to anything for now. She still has to complete the Barbatos after all. "It sounds interesting but I'll probably pass for now, Uehara-san. I want to see how activities go around here first."

"Don't worry about it. Feel free to take your time." Misuzu chuckles before glancing at her watch. "Well, it's only five minutes before the bell rings. I think I've shown you most of the essentials. Let's go back to the classroom."

"Alright." Aoi smiles. Misuzu would really make a great friend.

* * *

Dismissal soon rolled around; the sun was already burning a bright orange, sending cool light through the classroom. Aoi wanted to hang out with Misuzu some more before the day ended but the girl had already been whisked away by her club members. Aoi just shrugged. Maybe tomorrow. As she was about to exit the room, she finally saw the girl from last night.

Ayamine Iris.

"Ayamine-san!" Aoi calls out but to no avail. The other girl had once again buried herself in her music. She must have really liked whatever album she's been listening to. That or she just didn't want to bother speaking with anyone in the class. She looked as if she was in a hurry too. Her steps were long and fast. Almost like speed walking. Sighing, Aoi just shrugs her shoulders and exits the room. It might be too late to get to the Gundam Cafe to practice by then. Might as well head home for now.

By some twist of fate, she was heading in the same direction as Iris was. Considering that she ran into her at the nearby convenience store, it would not have surprised her one bit if Iris lived in the same residential area. They may be neighbors even.

"Are you stalking me, Izanami-san?" Iris finally notices her. Her voice was quite firm and intimidating.

"No! Not at all." Aoi tries her best to dispel any stalker suspicions. "I live in the K Block residential complex so my house this way as well. You?"

Upon hearing this, Iris expression softens. Aoi noticed her unclench her right fist as well. Scary. She was definitely harder to approach than Misuzu. "You live here?"

"Yep." Aoi points at one of the more prominent apartments visible from the street. "I live right there."

"Lux Towers huh? Hah! Rich girl." Now Iris was being playful, teasing her based on her housing arrangements.

"Ahahaha...not really. Do you live around here too?" Aoi asks, trying to divert the spotlight away from her.

"No. I just...have something to do." Iris turns away and continues walking. Seeing this, Aoi wordlessly continued on her way as well. Both of them kept on the same road for a good ten minutes before Iris stopped in front of an old-looking, three-story building with a glass front. A big illuminated sign that said Idabashi Models and GBN Café was prominently displayed at the top. Their logo was an SD Strike Dagger toasting visitors with a cup of coffee. It was clean and well-maintained, making it feel cozy and lived-in.

"Well, this is my stop." Iris turns to Aoi. "You?"

"Umm...I'm further up ahead actually."

"Is that so? Well then, see you." Iris bids her goodbye before vanishing inside the store's automatic doors.

"Idabashi Models huh?" Aoi glances up to double check the sign. Finally a GBN Café close to her home. She wondered why she didn't see it before. Must've taken a different route back then. She marks the place's location on her phone's map before heading home. She had enough time to play.

That also meant Iris was into Gunpla and Gunpla Battle as well.

* * *

"Welcome!" The cheerful Maya Idabashi greeted Aoi as she came in later that evening.

She had gone home to get changed and to pick up her Graze Ritter she had just finished. She decided not to practice with the Barbatos in order to gather more environmental data. It was a stock build, with only panel lines and proper nub clean-up done. Still, it would already suffice as a training unit. Oh, and she did see her silver-haired step sister Saki; the young woman had emerged from her room to grab a glass of water. Aoi was supposed to invite her along but she just shook her head before vanishing back to her room. Guess she was going alone.

"You're a new face. First time coming here?" The friendly shopkeeper shifts her glasses. She was watching the first season of Gundam 00 on her laptop while she minded the counter. "Buying your first Gunpla? Or perhaps some supplies for a new custom? I got a bunch of metallic lacquers come in just last week. The quality is really good!"

"Actually, I'm here to play Gunpla Battle." Aoi chuckled. Somehow, she felt a little sorry for getting her hopes up.

"Well, that's okay I guess...I suppose I can still earn some commission even from players hehehe…" Maya really sounded deflated. The cheerful voice when she delivered her pitch earlier was a lot more gloomy now.

"Ehehe...I'll probably need some paint later on though. Bunch of standard whites and blues." Upon Aoi's words, the shopkeeper's energy seems to stabilize again.

"Ooh! You prefer flats over metallics huh? Gotcha! I still have some in stock here. I'll get them ready for you when you finish up." Maya gestured to the door leading to the GBN room. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" Aoi smiled. She certainly appreciated Maya's enthusiasm. She seemed like a nice person as well.

"By the way, the Black Sharks are also practicing for the big Force tournament coming up. Be mindful when you move around okay?"

Black Sharks. She has heard the name before. They were the first champion of the Division Cross Rays. Apparently, the fourth season is starting now. The contest had already slipped from her mind since she embarked on her Barbatos project.

The GBN room in Idabashi Models was divided into an upper floor and a lower floor. There was one big break room with lockers for players on the lower level. The upper level seemed to be reserved for regulars, given the presence of its own private break room. A college-aged male leaned pensively on the railing overlooking the lower floor. Probably a coach or guardian for the team practicing above. The whole lower play area was empty.

Aoi slips into one of the unoccupied consoles. She puts on the headset and sets her Diver Gear and the Graze Ritter on the launch pad. The machine confirms her ID and scans her Gunpla; the lights around her dimming into a soft blue.

_**DIVE START NOW!**_

A mechanical voice rang out, followed by a flash of light and colors. Aoi's casual attire had been stripped away and in its place, her white mage's robes manifested as her Avatar materialized on the main lobby.

She was back in the world of GBN.

* * *

She decided to pick an open mission upon browsing the available selection. These are basically scenario missions where outsiders can easily slip in to provide backup. It is very handy for trying out high difficulty missions since a Diver can easily call for help if they find themselves in a pinch.

"Right." Aoi types up a short introductory message announcing her arrival. Even though it was an online game, she took care to maintain some proper etiquette. She didn't appreciate uncouth, high-level players just coming in and stealing all the loot whenever she would attempt one. It was a very common practice back in Tokyo. Hopefully, the Yokohama players were nicer.

SCENARIO: AFRICA DESERT BATTLE - COSMIC ERA

OBJECTIVES: DESTROY THE ENEMY WARSHIP. ALLY WARSHIP MUST NOT BE SHOT DOWN.

ENEMIES: 50

DIFFICULTY: HARD

CURRENT PARTICIPANTS: FORCE AMARYLLIS

The mission was a recreation of a Gundam SEED episode where the Archangel had to do battle with the Desert Tiger, Andrew Waldfeldt. The enemies are most likely BuCUE types. Still, hard mode could bring in a few surprises. At least there are other players tackling the same mission. They can rush to each other's aid if things get too dicey.

Aoi boards her machine after accepting the mission. The lights flashed green as the hatch opened, revealing the arid desert sky. Electricity rushes up to her Mobile Suit's legs as the Graze Ritter was launched straight into the battle below.

* * *

BOOM! BOOM!

The sounds of heavy gunfire were still audible even though Aoi had landed a few meters away from the main battle line. She was in an oasis of sorts, with plenty of trees to help with cover. She could see a Petrie-class making its way slowly; its escort machines remaining alert for any attacks from the ship's flank.

Seeing this opportunity, Aoi steers her machine straight at the enemy. Three BuCUEs noticed her incoming machine and immediately retaliated, opening fire with their respective weapons. She gently shifts the controls so her machine dodges the attacks with minimal movement. The Graze Ritter's design works really well in ground-based terrain like this. Her machine leaps up, landing close to a missile-equipped BuCUE hound; her first target.

"Hiyaah!" Aoi swings her machine's sword and cleaves the quadrupedal machine in half. The two machines turned around, beam sabers activated. She wasn't going to let them use these weapons on her. She has her Graze Ritter stay put and take aim with its rifle. She lines up her targets on her sights and fired, letting out a stream of bullets in two quick bursts.

BAM! BAM!

The bullets found their mark, blasting away her enemies' head units. The two machines were sent staggering back at the result of the blow, turning them over on their side as they fell. All three machines were down.

She was not that bad at the game. Aoi repeated this mantra as her Graze Ritter leaped to the warship's deck, looking to dispatch its main gun turrets. Suddenly, its main hangar door opened and two green beams shot out, grazing her machine's torso armor, causing it to crash directly in range of their cannons.

"What the hell?" Aoi's eyes widened as she saw a black Gundam type emerge from the shadows. It was a Gaia Gundam, from the succeeding Gundam SEED Destiny series. More BuCUEs and GINN Ochers emerged from the hangar, surrounding her machine. It was the first surprise of the mission's hard difficulty.

"This is it for us huh?" Aoi sighed as she saw the enemy machines take aim. Nonetheless, she did not plan on going out without a fight. She took aim with her rifle once more. If she could take out the Gaia Gundam, the points would still be worth it. Her radar rang out as another heat signature appeared; this time, from the skies.

VWOOOOM!

A searing red beam shot out, cutting a path to the warship and decimating all the Mobile Suits in its path. The shot had damaged the main hangar doors, causing it to cave in and preventing any more reinforcements from coming out. The Gaia Gundam itself had lost its footing for a bit, still trying to regain its stance.

Aoi deploys her machine's optical eye in order to see who came to help her out.

"Hello there, newcomer." A girl's voice calls out as a familiar blue and white machine landed nearby, placing itself between her Graze Ritter and the remaining enemies.

"Strike Gundam!" Aoi recognizes the suit. Unlike the one in the exhibition match earlier, this variant was far better armed. It had the Ootori Striker on, giving it access to full flight capabilities and better weapons than the Aile Striker. It also carried the IWSP's shield on its left arm, further increasing its weapons loadout. The Gundam draws out the anti-ship sword from its back and proceeds to charge the enemy machines.

"Well? You coming or what?" The Strike's pilot calls out, snapping Aoi back into the moment.

Managing a small nod, the Graze Ritter draws out its sword and charges, trailing just behind the faster and better armed Mobile Suit; her confidence renewed with the sudden arrival of this capable ally.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 1 is officially here! Hope I can finish Chapter 2 just as fast. Main character Aoi is now officially introduced as well as a couple more characters in order to kick off the main plot. The rest of Amaryllis appears in the next chapter so I hope you stay tuned!

Thanks to icon02 for the kind review!

_**Update (03/01/2020):**_ Minor edits. Added a few establishing scenes and modified some wording to make it more coherent. Also changed Aoi's original hair color to black to prevent overlap with Iris.


	3. Chapter 2: Irregular Encounter

_(Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise. Credits go to Bandai and Sunrise for making this amazing mecha franchise.)_

**Gundam Build Divers: Division Cross Rays**

**Chapter 2: Irregular Encounter**

* * *

That afternoon was supposed to be Amaryllis' first day of training. As such, Iris couldn't help but be a little irritated upon seeing only one person in the waiting room. He was a tall man; taller than her cousin Arata. He had striking blonde hair and deep blue eyes hinting at his foreign heritage. It wasn't surprising, given Yokohama's demographic in recent years. He glanced at her upon seeing her enter and flashed her a cool smile.

"You're the younger Ayamine huh? Yeah, you and Arata look alike...somewhat." The man took note of her features, checking her out from head to toe. "I must say, that guy is nowhere near as cute as you are though."

"So I take it you're Levitt-senpai then." Iris replied. Karasu Levitt, a senior in their school. He was supposedly playing GBN for quite a while but never really joined a Force until now. Must've empathized with Arata's departure from the team. He's definitely how her cousin described him though.

"Aye. No need to be so formal with me though sweetie. Karasu will do."

"Well then-" Iris sets her bag down on the table. "Ayamine Iris. Just Iris will do. I prefer it actually." Granted, the young man was probably just messing around but she wasn't exactly in the mood for pet names right now. Especially not from a total stranger.

"Alright, will do. Glad to meet you...Iris." The young man chuckled. Glad to see he was willing to back off at the first word. "Arata-san already came by earlier. He said he was just going to get snacks and refreshments. Haha! Always the father figure, that guy huh?"

"More like big brother. Still, I appreciate the free snacks. So were you waiting long?"

"Me? Nah, I arrived around the same time as he did. Like, we literally passed each other in the doorway." Karasu shakes his head. "Seeing as it's going to be quite a long wait...what should we talk about in the meantime?"

"How about preparing our Gunpla for the mission up ahead?" Iris suggested, if only to spare herself from boring talk.

Still, it seemed to have landed well. Karasu smiled and took out a specially crafted box to house his Gunpla in. He takes off the soft lining of the container, revealing an insidious grim-reaper esque Mobile Suit. "This is my main unit. Gundam Deathscythe!"

"Rousette huh?" Iris eyes the model closely. As far as customization goes, the machine had very little. It was close to the mecha seen in the Glory of Losers manga aside from its color scheme. Karasu had opted to paint it close to the original TV colors with the black head and yellow-orange trim. It was a clean and detailed build with extensive sculpting and printing done to bring the Gunpla up to modern standards. "It's very good. I like it, Karasu."

"Thanks. Mind if I see yours?"

"My custom unit had just undergone a repaint so I'll be using this Strike Gundam for now." Iris takes out the Gunpla from her bag. It was a Strike Gundam armed with the Ootori Striker as seen in Gundam SEED Destiny. Like the Rousette, customization was very minimal. Iris had given it the Strike IWSP's shield giving it a beam boomerang and a gatling gun, boosting its overall firepower. Despite being cobbled from obvious spare parts, Iris was proud of the work she did on the Striker Pack. She had recreated it faithfully, from the color trims down to its assorted missile pods.

"Well, I definitely would have mistaken you for a purist if you hadn't mentioned a custom somewhere. This is pretty good, for a stock build." Karasu nodded. Doesn't look like there was going to be any further complications between them. This alone has her breathe a sigh of relief.

"I see you two have already introduced yourselves."

Iris turns her attention from the Gunpla models to the newcomers that entered the room. She almost didn't hear their footsteps climbing up the stairs. Arata approaches their table, carrying a bag of snacks and drinks while Rio led a familiar, female student inside the waiting room.

"Sorry if I was a little late. I had to help the culture club with some errands." The girl flashes them a warm smile. "I am Misuzu Uehara, from 2-A." Her eyes darted towards Iris, who simply kept a steady gaze. "I did not expect to see you here, Ayamine-san."

"Yeah well, I've only been coming in quite recently. I'm not exactly a regular around these parts." Iris explained.

"Ahahaha! Misuzu chuckled, raising a hand to her lips. "I see. I did not see you during my little recruitment stint with Arata-senpai here so I was just surprised."

"Wow! I didn't realize I'll be working with a bunch of cute juniors. Hahaha! You should've told me earlier Arata." Karasu chuckled, elbowing the former leader in the ribs. Hopefully his enthusiasm will work well in the field later.

"I see. Well, I'm flattered you think me and Takaya are cute juniors then!" Rio retorted, giving them a sly smile, his eyes fixed on the two Gunpla on the table. "By the way, Takaya won't be coming in today. Says he has some errands to run."

"Doesn't matter. We'll just have to make do without him." Iris immediately swoops in to assure the group. Though she didn't think it was a good showing for the other member to miss out on a practice she's scheduled in advance. She felt Misuzu's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, real life happens. We can't avoid it, right?" Misuzu smiles. Did she perhaps catch on to the slight pang of frustration she felt just now?

"Cross Rays is a very challenging tournament, especially in the later rounds. The format can be very wild; easily forcing you to deal with a Force with greater numbers, unorthodox tactics or any number of other tricks." Arata's expression turned into a serious glare. "Yokohama was the first to emerge victorious in this tournament. It's about time to bring back the title."

"Aye!" Karasu was the first to rise up. The older boy sure isn't lacking in initiative. "I've been sitting around for a while. I'll see you ladies in the game."

"Sure." Iris manages a slight chuckle. For once, they agreed on something.

* * *

_**DIVE START NOW!**_

The selected mission was an assault battle inspired from an episode from Gundam SEED. In this battle, the Force has to escort the legged ship Archangel and do battle against Andrew Waldfeldt's crew across a scorching desert. However, defending the ship alone does not guarantee victory. They also have to take out the main Lesseps-class cruiser serving as the Desert Tiger's base of operations along with its respective escorts. At higher difficulties, it is possible to even encounter enemies beyond what was shown in the actual episode.

All her team members so far have been experienced Divers, except perhaps, Misuzu. Iris felt it was only right to thrust them into such a challenging mission right out of the gate.

"I've tried siege missions before so don't worry about me." Misuzu's avatar was a human that closely resembles herself; brown hair and height and all. She was dressed as a traditional Japanese Miko, with her red hakama and white haori creating a rather elegant appearance. She just went by Misuzu in the game, possibly for easy recognition.

On the other hand, Karasu had come in as an anthropomorphic crow; his wings sporting a pair of claws that function as hands. He almost looks like a cartoon tengu of sorts, despite the lack of a long nose. His Avatar name was aptly named 'Crow' because of this. "That's good to hear. And I'm glad to see the other Gunpla is looking fine as well!"

In addition to Iris' Strike and Karasu's Deathscythe, Rio and Misuzu respectively brought their heavily customized builds, granting them a few surprises of their own. It was the first time Iris saw these units and she can't help but feel impressed. The game had rendered the models as if they were built in real-life; easily towering over their Divers as they stood waiting in dry dock. This allows Iris to take in all the work Misuzu and Rio did on their respective units.

"Rio, I think your machine's colors could've been a bit more creative." Karasu chuckles, eyeing a heavily armed Duel Gundam. The earliest of the G Project mobile suits from SEED, Rio had updated the Gunpla to modern standards, building upon the much more modern High Grade Strike.

As for customizations, it seemed to sport a revised version of the Alliance's Fortestra armor. Portions of the armor such as the torso, legs, and skirt have been integrated into the body in order to keep the unit light and nimble. Its shoulder armor has been redesigned to sport added verniers and hardpoints for optional equipment which in this case, are a pair of shields taken from a Zaku Phantom. Its backpack was given added thrusters underneath the main unit, granting the suit limited atmospheric flight capabilities. Sub arms were also added on the sides in order to help it carry additional armaments. Its color scheme was the same gray, blue and orange of the original Duel.

Regarding the machine's weapons, the suit retained the head vulcans and backpack-mounted beam sabers. Two "Shorty" beam rifles were fastened on the side skirts while the knee armor can open up to reveal a pair of Armor Schneider combat knives. A Shiva railgun was mounted on the right side, mirroring the Assault Shroud's weapon. The Gundam also carried an assault carbine that fires solid ammunition.

"I don't mind the colors too much. I think it looks good as it is already." Rio defends his color choices. "I did darken the shade of blue though."

"Your machine carries a lot of weapons. It seems we'll be relying on you for most of the heavy lifting." Iris notes the railgun and the shoulder hardpoints. "What did you say its name was again?"

"Haze Duel Gundam. As you can see, I'm not very creative with names."

"Haze Duel…" Iris mutters to herself. Well, for all the lack of imagination in the name, Rio's machine had a very high level of completion. It seems to be a very flexible suit as far as armaments are concerned; with the hardpoints and different ammunition types. Still, it did look rather bulky. She'll have to be careful not to oversteer her teammate in a disadvantageous position.

"Well, if yours is not creative then mine will probably clock in as the runner-up in that category." Misuzu gestures towards her machine, introducing it like a household guest. "Presenting, my Active GN-X!"

Active GN-X. A custom mass-production model utilizing the GN Drive Tau provided by the Corner family near the end of Gundam 00's first season. Based on the Advanced GN-X variant, the Active appears to sport the same "ace" mobile suit designation. The major difference to the suit was in the head and the torso. The defense rods on the base machine were replaced with a wing vernier unit, possibly for achieving great speeds while in flight. This design extends to the back of the suit, where the GN Drive holster is given additional thrusters and nozzles, while the top clavicles have been reduced in size. As for the head, a scope camera has been added to its forehead, giving the machine advanced imaging and sensor abilities, complementing the custom sniper rifle it wielded in its right arm. It was given the same color scheme as the Deborah Galiena variant with the red turned down to mirror a darker "red wine" color.

"Simple and straightforward huh?" Iris inspects the machine. Admittedly, she did expect something flashier. The basics seem to be covered well enough but how good will it perform in the field?

"It looks pretty cool though." Rio complimented their classmate. "You're a great builder, Uehara-san."

"Thanks! Yours too."

"I'm guessing you're going to be taking on a more supportive role later?" Iris asks, noting the sniper rifle and head scope.

"Maybe. Depends on how wild you guys can get."

"Well, I can be pretty wild in the field!" Karasu chuckles. "It might be hard to see though."

"Let's not delay. We'll all get our chance to show our strengths soon enough." Iris turns to her own machine and initiates the boarding process. "I'll be heading out first."

"Oh, I'll be right behind you." Misuzu shoots back as she boards her own machine. "I've got the best pair of eyes in this group based on what I can see."

She seemed more confident than normal. "I don't recall you being this energetic in class, Uehara-san."

"You're probably not just paying proper attention outside, Ayamine-san."

* * *

The opposing factions were already embroiled in a fierce shootout as soon as the four machines materialized on the field.

The Archangel was on the defensive; attacking incoming BuCUEs and GINN Ochers with its Gottfrieds and Wombats, keeping most of the ZAFT mobile suits at bay. The massive green beams shot by the legged ship's main turrets were not always hitting their nimble targets but in the event that they do, one shot is usually enough to completely obliterate one suit. Still, it had been pressed into a disadvantage. Enemies were pouring in fast, sliding across the desert sand, surrounding the Archangel. Meanwhile, the enemy warships were still further back; obscured from the field by a small sandstorm.

Iris' Strike was the first to charge. This time, she now possessed the aerial capability needed to stay clear of the quadrupedal BuCUE's railgun and missile salvo while returning fire. The GINN Ochers were slightly more of a challenge in this instance but that's what her allies are for. Without any delay, Iris takes aim and starts firing.

The enemy AI halts its advance, changing its target to the much smaller Gundam unit. So far so good. By keeping the attention to her own machine, the number of enemies approaching the Archangel should be reduced, allowing her teammates to strike fast and hard.

Deathscythe was up first. The grim reaper Gundam slid up to a pair of opposing GINN Ochers silently; its Active Cloak hiding it from all forms of detection. By the time the enemy machines noticed the black mobile suit materialize behind them, it was already too late. Karasu cleaves both of them with one mighty swing of his powerful beam scythe.

"Two down for Amaryllis!"

"Good job. Now-" The missile type BuCUEs were problematic. They had gone in close and placed the underside of the legged ship on their sights. A barrage of flaming red shells erupted from their canister; the Archangel attempting to intercept the incoming attack with its CIWS. It wasn't enough but fortunately, they did bring the right Gundam for the job.

BOOOM!

A strong, electrically-charged shot erupted from the south, lining up the missiles well and setting off a chain explosion that rocked both the ship and sent shockwaves across the sand. From the shadows, the Haze Duel stood; the barrel of its Shiva railgun still smoking hot after a fully-charged shot.

"They're coming your way so watch out." Iris calls out from above as she spots the BuCUEs charging in, beam sabers activated. The Duel took out its beam handguns and started shooting back. A couple of railgun-equipped BuCUEs engaged from long range but the Gundam's flexible shields enabled it to guard against the volley while leaving its hands free for a counterattack. Still, this provided Iris with the opening she needs.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two, accurate shots were enough to disarm the BuCUEs while they appeared to be distracted. Iris boots up her map to assess the current situation as well as the performance of her teammates.

Karasu excelled in melee combat, using his Active Cloak to close the distance while the enemy is distracted. His tactics seemed to be better suited for hit-and-run attacks rather than actual duels. On the other hand, Rio specialized in bombardment as well as engaging multiple enemies at once, using the added parts and overall flexibility of his machine.

All that was left was Misuzu. The girl had taken up a sniping position just by the Archangel's port side turret and was intercepting incoming reinforcements, almost creating a bottleneck as her own attacks were masked by the warship's retaliatory fire.

One, two, three...enemies seemed to fall one by one to Misuzu's well-placed shots. Hopefully, she'll have enough energy and ammunition as they inch closer to the enemy warships.

"So? What should we do now, Ayamine-san?" Misuzu turns to ask Iris; her GN-X's scope retracting back into its cover. "We could stay close to the ship, taking out enemies as they come. Or we can take the initiative and charge in."

"I'd like to charge in." Rio immediately responded. "The Duel's firepower will be enough to compensate for the lack of warship support. Plus, we do need to keep the ship safe. Going on ahead will help reduce the risk for us."

Rio had a point. Despite the support provided by the Archangel's weaponry, it was still a target for the enemy to destroy. Leaving it behind will reduce the risk of their mission failing. But she was still worried. Misuzu's machine, for all its pilot's confidence, is more efficient when attacking from cover. Under an ideal condition, they may be able to hit the Lesseps-class hard and fast, allowing them to make short work of the escort ships.

"I think I'd rather have warship support while attacking. Just in case anything comes up."

BEEP! BEEP!

The timing could not have been more inconvenient. Iris' eyes furrowed upon seeing the message sent to all of the Force members.

"Good evening! I'm just a Diver looking to gain some points and experience. I hope you don't mind me joining the battle. I'll keep my line open in case you guys have specific targets you want to eliminate yourselves. - Aoi."

"I shouldn't have left this mission public." Iris sighed. She decided to keep it open in case Arata needed to come in and bail them out when things go pear-shaped. Bad move on her part. Still, the name sure sounded familiar.

"So what should we do? Disable this new machine and kick them out of the battle?" Karasu asked.

"That's too mean, Levitt-senpai. I'm sure we can spare a couple of points." Misuzu scolds the senior before turning back to Iris. "I can meet up with them, if you want. You guys get the main objective."

"No. I'll go." Iris turns down the offer. She started the mission to help them get their points up and she's not about to let a newcomer steal a cruiser kill away from the team. Her team would have to manage without her for a while but, they should be able to do it. It was very risky though.

"Oh...Are you sure?" Misuzu asked; a worried expression plastered on her Avatar's features.

"Yeah. Uehara-san, Takanashi-san, you guys go for the other Petrie-class cruiser. Karasu, distract the main Lesseps-class while we get into position. Once we clear our objectives, we'll hit the target in one go with a pincer attack!"

"Sure thing." The Deathscythe hoists its primary weapon on its back as its Active Cloak boots up. "Don't take too long though."

"Got it. Be careful though, Ayamine-san."

With the plan in mind, the four machines all took off in different directions, heading for their respective targets. Hoping to catch the lion's share of the points, Iris' Strike accelerates even faster until the massive silhouette of the Petrie-class and a diminutive Graze Ritter peered into view.

* * *

Joining forces with the newcomer Aoi helped the mission go a lot faster than she thought. The Graze Ritter, though confined to the ground, was nimble enough to function well in the sand while keeping the enemy units' attention, allowing Iris to close in and deal with the Petrie-class mobile suit guards. The Gaia Gundam was a big surprise but in the end, it was still a stock model.

"Hiyaah!" Iris' Strike gave the black machine a might swing of its sword. The resulting impact was not enough to cut through the Gaia's shield but it was able to make it lose its footing, sending it crashing down. She immediately follows up with a blast from her beam launcher. The Gaia manages to recover and block in time but the stronger caliber beam was enough to disintegrate the shield along with the enemy Gundam's left arm. "All yours!"

"Wow, thanks!" The Gaia Gundam turns as the Graze Ritter moves into striking distance. The knight machine goes for a strong thrust and successfully pierces the sleek, black body, stabbing it squarely in the cockpit.

"Good job." Iris gave the newcomer a small compliment. Despite her misgivings earlier, this girl did seem like a capable player, if not a bit on the rookie side. Her assistance allowed Iris to defeat the Petrie-class faster.

"Thanks!" The girl Aoi, seemed to blush as her white mage came into Iris' view. "That Gaia Gundam was quite a surprise though."

"Harder difficulties tend to bring in much more advanced machines, so long as it is from the same universe." Iris explained, assessing her machine's current energy levels. Still above half of its total.

"That makes sense. So, what's your next step?"

"We'll be hitting the main Lesseps class. I'm sure my Force members are already in position as well." Iris' Strike now takes to the sky once more, placing its sword back in its holster. "How about you?"

"Well...is it okay to tag along? I promise not to steal the main target or anything." Aoi let out a nervous laugh. At least she was polite about it. Not that Iris would have let her steal the kill though.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Chaos greeted Iris and Aoi as they got into position for the attack.

The escort machines were in disarray; the main Lesseps-class was damaged, with fire and smoke streaking out from the lower levels. The hull showed the tell-tale marks of lacerations made with a beam weapon. ZuOOTs and GaZuOOTs were on high alert, standing their ground back-to-back as their mono-eyes swept the terrain in search of an elusive opponent.

Karasu had done a great job.

"This much damage should make it easier to bring down." Iris checks her radar. Rio and Misuzu were on their way, based on their position on the radar. "I think I can manage a direct attack with the Strike."

"Causing this much damage in a short amount of time...you have a stealth machine don't you?" Aoi asked, observing the AI's behavior and formation.

Surprisingly sharp observation from a rookie like her. "Yes. How did you know though?"

"Let's just say I'm familiar with this kind of strategy."

Nonetheless, a reconnaissance type BuCUE had been deployed to patrol the area. It was probably the reason why Karasu suddenly halted his assault in a hurry. If she is to bring on the full force of her team on the main target, she would need to bring it down.

"Aoi. I'll cut you a path towards that recon type BuCUE. Take it out fast!"

"Got it. I'll wait for your signal."

The Strike then takes off in a flash, catching the attention of the enemies waiting in the sand. Their weapons started firing, trying to bring the aerial enemy down to the sand. Iris simply danced around the volley, picking a convenient spot to place herself while her Gundam's ranged weapons swung forward.

VWOOOM!

A barrage of solid gunfire and beam shots erupted, destroying many of the intercepting units in the sudden attack. The heavy blasts of the beam launcher and railgun took out the GaZUOOTs and GINN Ochers while the lighter rounds were enough to damage if not, destroy most of the remaining BuCUEs.

"I see it!" With the path open towards the reconnaissance type, Aoi's Graze Ritter now leaped out from its hiding spot and charged; the quadruped responding by holding its ground and activating its beam sabers.

Odd behavior. Its melee capabilities are not as good as the other variants. Which means, there must be a reason. Iris immediately scans the area and her eyes widened as more energy readings emerged from underneath the sand. "Aoi! Behind you!"

FWOOSH!

As soon as the Graze Ritter defeats and decapitates the recon type, three more BuCUEs emerged from the ground. They were different from the previous models; sporting a darker color scheme and three heads all armed with close-range beam fangs. It was Kerberos, ZAFT's top-tier ground combat unit.

"Ugh!" Sparing the newcomer from the fate that befell the Blu Duel in the show, Iris descends, tossing her sword at one of the black hounds, killing it. However, one of them managed to leap at Aoi, sending her Graze Ritter crashing. Iris tries to help out by taking aim with her rifle but the remaining unit intercepted her assault, letting out a barrage from its Wizard Pack.

"Get off!" With a mighty shove, Aoi pushes the Kerberos away from her mobile suit; its beam fangs nicking the edge of her Graze's arm. She takes up her sword once more, holding it out in front of her like a talisman. The Kerberos notices this and prepares to engage using its guns.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Gunfire flashed behind Aoi's machine, hitting the hull of the Lesseps-class looming ahead. Misuzu's GN-X and Rio's Haze Duel had arrived, having only incurred minimal damage from their attack. The two machines flew past the combatants on the ground, taking up position close to Iris' Strike. Just in the nick of time.

"What took you so long?" Iris asked, still maneuvering away from the Kerberos force on the ground.

"Well, the Petrie-class took a while to bring down." Rio coughs up an explanation. Further inspection revealed that his railgun was jettisoned from the back. "Ran out of railgun ammunition thanks to that ship's armor."

"So is this our intruder?" Misuzu eyes the Graze Ritter on the ground. Carefully, her Active GN-X takes aim with its sniper rifle, locking on to the unaware Kerberos' exposed back. She fires a well-placed shot, squarely piercing the enemy unit in the main power core, engulfing it in a fiery explosion.

"Huh?" Aoi glances at her other savior.

"Hello there." Misuzu waves as she opens a direct line to Aoi's machine. "I hope you've had your fill of points because we're taking this thing down."

"Let's go!" Interrupting the conversation prompt, Iris charges in, the remaining Kerberos trailing behind her. The Strike decelerates, allowing the Duel and GN-X to pass her as she turns to face the remaining enemy. Dodging through the consecutive beams it shot out, she throws her beam boomerang, deftly slicing the Kerberos' other heads, rendering its ranged weapons useless. The weapon ricochets back to its wielder's hand and Iris descends, stabbing the enemy with the beam edge as a makeshift knife.

"Taking out the turrets now!" In the meantime, Rio and Misuzu fired their respective rifles, systematically taking out the cruiser's primary gun turrets, exacerbating the damage already inflicted by the Deathscythe. The Lesseps-class stops dead in the water, smoking from multiple areas though the thick armor of the main body still held out against the barrage. "Ayamine-san!"

"Haaaah!" With the way open, Iris' Strike now rises to the warship's level. Her guns all swiveled out while the missile pods opened. The Strike unleashes a massive ranged assault, similar to the Freedom Gundam; its beam launcher stripping away the reinforced steel armor while the missiles caused even more explosions. In face of the brutal attack, the Lesseps-class gave out, combusting into a massive inferno of charred steel and smoke.

The mission was a success.

"Heh! Not bad for a first mission together huh?" Rio was the first to lower his guard; his Duel storing its rifle safely on the mobile suit's waist.

"All thanks to you, Ayamine-san. Congratulations." Misuzu smiles as she calls out to Iris.

For a while, Iris wasn't sure how to respond. It wasn't a particularly difficult mission at least when compared to what they will be facing in the main tournament. A few things could've probably gone better as well if they hadn't been forced to adapt to Aoi's sudden intrusion. Still, she couldn't deny the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. It's been a while since someone offered her those encouraging words.

"Thanks." Iris replied. "You're a big help, Uehara-san."

"Uehara-san and Ayamine-san…" Aoi suddenly walks up to the trio. "The Avatar names as well...ah! Misuzu Uehara-san and Iris Ayamine-san?" She asks, recalling her classmates' names.

"Aoi. Izanami Aoi?" Misuzu's face lights up as she recognizes the newcomer. "Wow! Small world huh? I didn't realize it was you!"

"Ahahaha! Yeah. Sorry for barging in earlier." Aoi turns to face Iris with a sheepish smile.

"If you wanted to play, you should have just said so."

"Well...I didn't ask around ehehehe!"

"Wait!" Rio suddenly cuts their celebration short. A warning message started flashing across their comms. "We've got company!"

From the wreckage of the Lesseps-class, a heavily armored silhouette emerged. It was a bit shorter compared to their machines but the massive steel reinforcements on its torso made for an intimidating figure. The Gundam's eyes shone brightly as a pair of steel blades gleamed brightly under the desert sun. From behind, the low rumble of thirty six different machines thundered across the sandy terrain.

"Sandrock Armadillo!" Iris recognizes the lead machine from the wreck. "It's brought the cavalry as well." A worrisome development. The Strike was running a little low on ammunition and energy from the earlier attack.

"What's going on? I thought the mission was over…" Misuzu immediately cycles through the mission requirements again. "It doesn't say anything about this group. We've accomplished all the objectives so far!"

"Could it be a bug?" Rio wonders.

The Maganac Corps started their assault, forcing Rio to immediately go on the defensive, using his Gundam's shield to ward off the bullets while retrieving his assault rifle from its holster. Meanwhile, both Iris and Misuzu take to the air, avoiding a possible melee confrontation.

"Ayamine-san, you guys head on back! I'll cover you." Misuzu volunteers.

"You can't possibly expect to take on thirty-seven of them by yourself!" Iris protested. Nonetheless, she was also alarmed by her machine's low energy. Perhaps she should have brought her custom machine all along.

BEEP. BEEP.

The proximity sensor flares up on both machines. The Sandrock had leaped up, nearly cleaving them both with a downward strike of its shotel, had they not moved out of the way in time. But the enemy machine was relentless. It immediately recovered and turned for another attack. The girls fired back with their rifles but the armadillo armor simply shrugged off their attempts at retaliation.

"I'll have to get in close!" Leaving Misuzu in the sky, Iris dives down; the Sandrock following her to the wreckage of the first Kerberos unit. Catching her sword back, she stands her ground, ready to confront her pursuer. "Let's go!"

"Hiyaah!" Aoi's Graze Ritter lounges at the incoming machine, seeking to pierce directly at the exposed sides of the armored machine. But the Sandrock was fast. It immediately halted its advance and raised its blade, catching Aoi's weapon just above the guard.

"Aoi!" Iris also strikes as hard as she can though she too was intercepted by the Sandrock's fast reflexes.

The Sandrock gives a big push with all its strength, sending both machines tumbling to the ground. It turns its direction towards Iris' Strike. The Gundam leaped up, shotels in both hands, and goes for a powerful downward slash.

Iris recovers fast. She raises her own sword just in time to block the incoming attack though the force of the impact nearly caused her machine's leg joints to give out. Sparks flew out as the beam emitter on her anti-ship sword attempts to bypass the Sandrock's heated blades. She could see the hint of sentience behind the enemy Gundam's eyes. Like it had a human will operating behind it.

"Sorry for the wait. This whole thing caught me by surprise as well."

A dark shadow darted just behind the heavily armored Sandrock. Wings spread out. Then a flash of a green beam. Karasu's Deathscythe Rousette has caught up with the combatants and landed a successful surprise attack, cutting through the Armadillo's shoulder, leaving a nasty gash, causing the strength of its grip to falter.

Iris pushes the enemy away and takes up a guard position beside the grim reaper Gundam. "It's still not done!" She cries out, seeing the enemy machine ready its blades once again. "We'll attack together! Karasu, you take the rear!"

"Got it!"

BZZZT! BZZZT!

To their surprise, the Sandrock suddenly collapsed into black and white static, almost as if the game engine was having difficulty rendering its full form. Turning to Misuzu and Rio, Iris noticed that the rest of the Maganac Corps were also exhibiting the same behavior. At that moment, the suits glitched out completely and vanished, fading out as if they were suddenly deleted from the system. The victory banner finally appears in the sky, surrounded by a dim blue light.

MISSION CLEARED!

Rewards were distributed to all the participants and Iris immediately found herself being transported back to the game's lobby room. Around her, the crow, the priestess, the wolf, and the white mage had also gathered. It seems they had all been transported back at the same time despite Aoi not being a part of their Force. She noticed Rio and Karasu having a small discussion amongst themselves.

"A glitch perhaps?"

"After update 1.5? I haven't heard of any minor bugs like that ever since the Break Decals were resolved a year ago."

"I have the log from the earlier battle." Iris joins in, presenting the recording she was able to capture for posterity. "It's only shown from my side though. Takanashi-san, Karasu, I'll combine my data with yours and send it to the administration."

"Sure. Give me a moment."

The two boys then dug in their personal records and sent a copy to Iris. It may be a minor glitch as Karasu thought but there was something weird about the whole thing. Probably a gut feeling but since when was trusting a gut feeling ever wrong? Iris compiles the report and turns to Misuzu. She would have asked the girl for her own log but the priestess was already busy conversing with Aoi. It will have to wait until later.

"By the way, where are you logging from?" Misuzu asked.

"Oh, Ayamine-san showed me a place where I can log in close to home. It's called Idabashi Models, I think."

"What a coincidence! That's where we are as well! Okay, we'll meet you in the waiting room. See you there!" Excited, Misuzu's Avatar immediately logs off, leaving the rest of them to follow.

"Well, the mission's a success right? I'm going on a break. I'm starving. You don't mind do you, Iris?" Karasu turns to ask.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. I'll catch up with you guys."

"Alright." And thus, the remaining three players also logged out, leaving Iris alone to look around the lobby for a little bit. She double-checks the mission details on the registry. Perhaps there was a small detail she overlooked.

Her investigation however, turned up nothing.

"I think I'm thinking about this too much. Administration will have the answer for sure." Letting out a heavy sigh, Iris' Avatar relaxes. Her fingers moved to the interface and initiates the logout sequence, vanishing in a quick burst of light.

* * *

Back in the real world, the remaining members have already congregated in the waiting room, speaking with Aoi, the newcomer to the battle. Even Arata was there and from the looks of things, introductions seemed to have gone well. The memory of the day's events still fresh in her mind, Iris enters, catching everyone's attention.

"We meet again huh?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah. You should have told me you were planning to play." Iris replied, taking an unopened can of coffee from the snacks Arata brought in.

"Well, I didn't really have my machine at the time. And you didn't really strike me as the type who plays GBN."

"Stereotype much?"

"Not at all! I just didn't want to come to any rash conclusions haha!"

Her retort seemed to have caught the transfer student by surprise. Sensing this, Iris lowers her guard. Making small jokes and conversation had never been her strongest suits. "So I guess we'll be seeing you around then?"

"Yeah. I hope it's okay with you guys though."

"The place is not ours. We just use it as our little headquarters of sorts." It was Arata who stepped in to explain. "Don't worry about getting our permission to play. Besides, I'm sure Idabashi would appreciate the extra customer."

"Don't you get some incentive for making this referral, Ayamine-san?" Misuzu asked jokingly.

"I don't know."

"You could always ask."

"Knowing Maya, she'll probably say no." Iris lets out a light chuckle. "Anyway...I'm not really good at this motivational thing but, great job, I guess?" She congratulates the other members. It wasn't a perfect execution by any means but she did appreciate the trust they had shown her throughout the whole thing. A high standard to strive for? Possibly. But there was no harm in trying. "And thank you."

"Thank you as well, Ayamine-san. My first team battle experience was a breeze thanks to your help." Misuzu was the first to speak up. She flashes Iris another warm smile.

"Hey, anything for my cute juniors. Don't worry about it." Karasu toasts to her with a wink. At least there were no pet names this time.

"Oh? How about a free Destiny Gundam High Grade then?" As usual, Rio shoots back at Karasu's remark. "Anyway, I'm still not sold on the name but it was fun. Just wait. I'll perfect my Gundam so we can fly past these things faster." The pensive young man seemed to be completely on board as well. "If only Takaya was here as well though."

"Alright." Arata now turns to face all of them. "I still think this team has ways to grow. But for today…" He raises his drink towards the group as a toast. "Mission complete. Good job guys."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, new year, new chapter. Chapter 2 is out! And I managed to finish because I'm a no life who opted to write the chapter rather than take part in the festivities! Just kidding. XD

Force Amaryllis is now introduced in this chapter along with two custom Gundam ideas I came up with for the fic. Well, three but I haven't elaborated on Takaya's yet. I'll try to see if I can do a spec sheet for the machines but that might come only after I finish the story. I tend to take a while to come up with custom unit ideas for my fanfics.

Anyway, my vacation's over so I need to get back to work. Chapter releases will therefore take a bit longer as I'll have limited time to work on them. Until then, please enjoy! Comments and criticism are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 3: Day Off

_(Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise. Credits go to Bandai and Sunrise for making this amazing mecha franchise.)_

**Gundam Build Divers: Division Cross Rays**

**Chapter 3: Day Off**

* * *

Over a week has passed since Aoi started practicing with Amaryllis.

It wasn't like she was part of the team or anything. They had been spending a lot of time on high difficulty missions and they usually let her tag along, so long as she didn't derail whatever Iris was planning to improve upon. Not to mention one of the members, Takaya, didn't seem to be interested in practicing with the team. Yes. She overheard Iris complaining about it once.

She also befriended the shopkeeper, Maya Idabashi during her frequent visits. They would usually spend a few minutes chatting about random things before diving in the game. At least Maya appreciated the small talk. She's usually left alone to watch over the shop after all.

"Greetings Aoi!" Maya beamed at the girl as she entered. It was a particularly slow Thursday afternoon and there was barely anyone in the 'store' section of Idabashi Models. "I've just about caught up with the final episodes of 00's first season. Man, seeing Lockon die always brings a tear to my eye!"

"Yeah, me too. It was pretty sad." Aoi chuckled as she hit up the lively shopkeeper for a quick chat. There was a noticeable silence, even as she leaned close to the partition separating the game room from the register.

"By the way, Amaryllis isn't here today."

"Really? That's a surprise." Indeed, the competition is looming ahead. Still, a break is good every now and then. Plus, they did have schoolwork to consider. "I guess I'll be practicing alone then."

"You didn't see them at school?"

"I saw them but outside of GBN, we don't really talk much...yet." Aoi explains. "Misuzu-san and I are on friendly terms but she usually hangs out with her own circle of friends within the class and the Cultural Studies Club. As for Ayamine-san and Takanashi-san well, they're a bit harder to approach at school."

Maya nodded at Aoi's observation. "Iris definitely looks like the unapproachable type. She tends to get lost in her little music player. But, she's not a bad girl. As for Rio well...he always seems a bit odd. I appreciate him pre-ordering stuff from the shop though. Definitely a loyal customer!"

Maya's observations were quite spot-on. Iris always didn't seem like a very social person. Very quiet in class and is usually nowhere to be seen during dismissal. As for Rio well, Aoi doesn't get to talk to him much so she'll just have to take Maya's word for it.

"Hey, we're loyal customers too! I play GBN here quite frequently."

"Well...you know? Commissions from sold kits are higher than GBN fees ehehe…" Maya sheepishly fidgets with her glasses.

"Ain't that the truth?"

"You should have seen us during the GP Duel era! I remember always being sold out of stock due to players snapping up kits left and right."

"GPD…" Aoi had heard of GBN's predecessor before. "That's the game where actual Gunpla do the fighting right?"

"Yep. So damage sustained in the game carried over to the actual model. It wasn't unusual for me to see players coming in with a big box full of kits to play with." Maya's eyes suddenly lit up over the course of their little history lesson. "Speaking of which, I think we still have the machine somewhere. We should play it sometime. I don't look like it but I was quite an avid GPD player back in the day!"

"Ehehe...I'm not too sure. I prefer my models to come back in one piece as much as possible." Aoi reaches into her carrying case and shows a completed Schwalbe Graze to Maya. She was quite proud of how the model turned out.

"Wow! Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze! Good construction Aoi. Hehehe! You made this from the regular release plus the optional lance parts huh?" The shopkeeper marveled at the smooth, semi-gloss finish of the painted piece. "Between this and the Graze Ritter the other day...you're a purist aren't you?"

"No. I just want to practice and gather data while I complete my main unit." Aoi thinks back to her almost completed Gundam Barbatos. "I want to implement stuff while the thing is being built, just so I don't have to redo a whole lot in case I find something wrong."

"That's a very disciplined approach to it, I guess. But don't you think it's about time to get some actual practice with the main machine?" Maya turns the Schwalbe Graze over to check out the painted detailing on the high-speed thrusters. "Custom units will handle differently from lore-accurate ones after all."

Aoi recalls her practice during the scenario battle. "True. I'll probably bring it next time then, once I finish up the weapons."

"Cool! I can't wait!"

The two girls finish their little chat as some customers approach the counter to pay for their purchase. Collecting her model, Aoi descended to the practice room and saw that it was empty, just as Maya told her. With no one else to talk to, Aoi slips into one of the available units and initiates the game.

"_Live practice with the Barbatos huh? Can I do it though?" _The game interface loads and a flash of light and color engulfs Aoi as she dives back into GBN.

* * *

By the time Aoi finished playing, the sun had already set. Maya had already started doing an audit of the remaining items in the store while the lights on the upper play area were turned off. Aoi rubs her eyes as she takes off the headset. Every mission in GBN feels like hours thanks to the advanced, immersive environment. She could still feel the blows of Gundam Gusion's hammer rocking her machine even as she exits back to the real world.

GBN's technology will undergo more developments in the future. Just how sophisticated is this technology?

Bidding Maya goodbye, Aoi packs up her kit and heads on back to her apartment. The lobby was just as empty as the store when she arrived, with only the guard to keep an eye out on the entrance. This at least meant she did not have to wait long for an elevator to take her to the unit. Upon opening the door, she notices a pair of heavy, well-polished black shoes tucked neatly on the bottom rack.

"Aoi." A deep male voice calls out from the kitchen. Her stepfather heard her arrive. He was in the kitchen, preparing a simple fried meal for their dinner. Aoi kept her head low as she approached. The man had always intimidated her no thanks to his own tall stature. "Home late again?" He asked.

"Good evening...father." Her voice was a lot softer as she sat down on her place at the dinner table. Her mother was already seated; her attention fixed on a manuscript she was editing on her laptop. "I was just playing online." She takes out the Schwalbe Graze and places it on the table for her parents to see.

"Gunpla huh?" Her stepfather muttered as he gave the model a passing glance. He had finished cooking and started distributing the plates and bowls to the two girls at the table. Aoi helped pass them out; her movements small and skittish. Her stepfather immediately notices this. "You know, I used to have a bunch of these when I was younger. They're probably still in my parents' house locked up in a chest somewhere."

"R-Really?" Her eyes widened a bit at the man's reply. It was the first time her stepfather had talked to her about her hobbies. She could see her mother pause what she was working on for a bit to pay attention to their small discussion. "Are they still in good shape?"

"Hard to say. I wasn't exactly the best builder when I got them." The man settles down in his seat. "I just got the ones I liked from the shows. I built them, played with them and I guess, forgot about them as time passed." He gazes off a bit in the distance as if recalling an old memory. "Shame I guess. Those toys might be rare now."

"Ahahaha! Well...we do get reissues sometimes."

"Perhaps. But you should take care of your models nonetheless." The man points a finger at her Schwalbe Graze. "Keep them in great condition and they'll probably make a good heirloom for your kids if you decide to have them. Or you can sell them. An associate told me that a well-built model can still fetch a high price in the market."

"It's a little tough parting with them though."

"Of course. I once did interior design and installation for this duel game involving those toys. It was very surreal to see kids playing with these as if they were really moving like they would in the show." Her stepfather brings up a memory from a while back. "Admittedly, it was hilarious seeing those boys throw a tantrum when their toy gets wrecked."

"That's mean!" Aoi's mother suddenly joins in the conversation. "Those kids worked hard on those models."

Her stepfather shrugs his shoulders. "Should've thought about that before entering a toy deathmatch."

"GP Duel huh?" She and Maya had just been talking about the old game earlier. "Well...it's a lot better now. They just get scanned and turned into a game model you control in a VR environment."

"So that's what you've been doing for the past few nights?"

Aoi nodded her head. "I have other classmates who play so it's not like it's just me. Plus, I found a place close by. It's called Idabashi and it's right by the warehouse…" Her voice trails off. Was she getting into trouble?

"I see. Still, you need to be careful, especially when walking at night."

"Okay."

The rest of their dinner talk now shifted to more conventional topics like school and homework. Throughout the whole affair, Aoi's mother observed quietly, letting Aoi and her stepfather talk a bit. When dinner was finished, Aoi helped clean up before heading to her room in order to check up on the progress of her custom Barbatos Lupus.

The Gundam was mostly complete, having been given a more unified paint scheme. Like the original Barbatos, the armor was predominantly white with some blue around the lower chest area. Its shoulder armor was further refined as it now resembles original parts rather than kitbashed ones from the Graze Ritter. All that was missing were the suit's weapons.

"I think I'll be able to practice with you soon." Aoi mutters as she takes out a makeshift rack designed to hold in skewers where the suit's weapons were clipped on. She gives what looked like an assault rifle a light tap with her finger. So far, the enamel paint no longer chips even when she buries her nail a bit.

"Almost there." She sets the piece back on the clips and stretches her arms. She reckons she'll finish the final assembly in two days' time.

* * *

The Actaeon 2-A students seemed to be engaged in animated conversation come lunchtime. Aoi could hear her classmates talking excitedly about going out somewhere on the weekend. Misuzu was right in the middle of the crowd and she called the girl over to let her in on their little discussion.

"Hey, Aoi! Are you free tomorrow?"

"I was planning on going to the Gundam Base-" Before Aoi could finish her explanation, Misuzu suddenly perks up, cutting her off.

"Great! We're all headed there too. To Odaiba at least. A boutique clothing store opened within the vicinity of the base and we want to check it out." The taller girl points at the other girls around them. Everyone seemed to be raring to go.

"Oh. That's cool. Let's meet up at the station then?" Aoi glances at the clock. "Will eight in the morning work?"

"A little too early. How about nine o'clock?"

"Alright."

Aoi looked around the room to see if anyone else was interested in coming along. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Iris. She was sitting away from them; her gaze fixed on the view from the window, lost in her own thoughts. Was she always spacing out like this? It wasn't really easy to bring up during practice. Misuzu apparently noticed this as well.

"Ayamine-san!" The taller girl sits down on the seat adjacent to Iris'. "Do you want to come tomorrow?"

The sudden call worked and Iris immediately took out her earphones, turning her attention back to the present. "H-Huh?"

"We're going to the Gundam Base, Ayamine-san." Aoi joins in the conversation, following Misuzu's opening. "Wanna tag along?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday right?" The girl checks the date on her phone. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

"Man, Ayamine-san is always spacing out huh?" One of the girls chuckled as they crowded around the girls of Amaryllis.

"No, she was just listening to music. At least she's not being a loudmouth like you."

"Heh! You girls play nice now." Iris just chuckled, showing them the display on her phone. It was a new song written by this rising boy band based in Shibuya. "I was just checking out their latest hit. See if it's worth the preorder."

"Oh yeah!" Misuzu speaks up first. "I think they'll be performing live at the Base tomorrow."

"Wow! Hopefully, we'll be allowed to ask for autographs."

"So you like pop huh, Ayamine-san?" Aoi asks while the other students conversed around themselves. She certainly didn't seem like the type for one.

"Maybe. I don't think I value one particular genre over another. But I know the lead singer for this group." Iris turns down the volume on her device. "We'll be facing them there you know? During Cross Rays."

"Huh?" Misuzu's eyes widened at Iris' remark. She obviously wasn't expecting that one.

"You guys sure got your work cut out for you huh?" Aoi chuckled.

"Yeah." Iris nodded, turning her attention back to the window, her expression once again, distant. It was as if she was recalling a memory from the past.

* * *

The girls took the train towards the city center where the Gundam Base held its annual promotion event. GBN footage was displayed all over the venue, with some even playing the advert for the upcoming Division Cross Rays. A complete lineup of bands and musicians were scheduled to perform, promoting the game as well as the other related businesses and partners associated with the administration.

The popular boy group, Force J-Falcon was scheduled to promote the new teenage clothing line by one of the more high-end fast-fashion shops situated in the Base. A few of Aoi and Misuzu's companions were big fans and had been looking forward to the meet-and-greet after the event. Unfortunately, their group arrived late, causing them to miss both the initial performance and the meet-and-greet.

"My apologies. I should have followed Izanami-san's suggested meetup time!" Misuzu bowed sheepishly at the other girls.

"Aww...I was hoping to get Numakura-san's autograph here!" One of the girls whined as the shop attendants gave her a sorry look.

"Well, the merchandise still looks great. No need to be too sorry Misuzu-san." Another just chuckled. She had already started browsing the catalog.

Aoi takes an elegant black halter from one of the racks. Her eyes widened upon reading the retail price. Granted, it was reasonable given the current economy but it was a little too pricey for her right now. It costs around the same as a Master Grade, which she had been eyeing for some time. Looking back to her companions, she noticed Iris just patiently staring at one of the screens broadcasting the main demonstrations live throughout the store. The shop was on the second floor so it gave them a good view of the main events below. Aoi steps towards Iris, checking out the same demonstration playing on the screen.

"J-Falcon." Iris points at the Force currently displayed on the screen. She was familiar with them after all, given that she could tell based on the Gunpla alone. The Force was taking on a mission to destroy the Tanhauser cannon from SEED Destiny. Rather than rely on the cavern maneuver in order to succeed, the team was approaching head-on, using the sheer speed and maneuverability of their machines in order to dodge the incoming positron blasts.

"Cool!" Aoi beams as the lead machine, a custom Proto Zero ascended to the sky, taking out a pair of Windams with a well-timed shot from its Buster Rifles while remaining in its Neo-Bird Mode. An impressive display of speed and power.

The Proto Zero swoops in; boosters propelling it to top speed. The cannon was now in range. Proto Zero transforms into its full Mobile Suit mode, combining the two rifles in its hands and aiming it at the cavern entrance. Target was in range!

_VOOOM!_

A long-range shot struck the Tanhauser cannon from the right, just as the weapon was about to fire, immolating it and the surrounding defensive units in a massive explosion, much to the shock of the spectators and combatants. A new machine has just entered the mission. It tore through the cavern entrance, managing to maneuver through the tight passage despite the bulk of the wings on its back.

It was a Freedom Gundam, armed with a custom long-range rifle. The ZAFT Mobile Suit itself looked stock but the custom rifle stood out in particular to Aoi's eyes. A magazine-fed sniper rifle with a custom telescopic scope and retractable barrel. It was certainly a style that she had seen before.

The Proto Zero turned to face the Freedom Gundam. Yet it kept its rifles low, disengaging the combined form. The whole mission was just a demo to get fans hyped up. And it worked. Excited cheers erupted from the audience stands while the girls processed what had just transpired.

"Scouting out the competition this early, Ayamine-san?" Rio calls out as he walks towards the two. "From what I heard, you probably already know their group well."

"Yeah well, times change. Also, I don't recall Uehara-san inviting you, Takanashi-san." Iris asked.

Aoi wonders what Rio just meant but decided to just keep her mouth shut for now as she directs her gaze on the event below. After all, she was not a Force member.

"I come and go as I please. Anyway, do you guys have plans? I think we can catch J-Falcon by the cafe if we head out now."

"Sure. There's a few things I've been meaning to ask Yuuji as well." Iris turns back to Aoi. "Do you want to come?"

"Alright." Aoi nodded. Guess they'll just have to catch up with Misuzu later. Still, she had her reasons. "There's someone I want to see as well."

* * *

J-Falcon preferred to hang out in a nice cafe-style restaurant just outside the demonstration grounds. In contrast to the chic and modern facade of the Base, this eatery had rustic inspiration with mahogany tables and countertops and brick red walls. The popular Force had already taken their spot at a table by the massive glass windows, waving to fans who recognized them.

However, they were not the only Divers commanding attention inside the place.

A young man stood, surrounded by other Divers, laughing and possibly cracking some jokes. He dressed plainly; a simple gray shirt, jeans and sneakers. He turned to face the three Actaeon students as soon as they entered the premises, calling out to one.

"Fancy seeing you here, Aoi."

"Hey, Ayato."

It was a very casual exchange yet Aoi could see Iris and Rio's eyes widen. After all, they probably weren't expecting her to know this young man. She decided to introduce the guy to the two.

"Ayamine-san, Takanashi-san, this is Asanuma Ayato, the pilot of the Freedom Gundam earlier. I suppose you guys probably met during the previous tournament, even if you didn't realize it yet."

"Yeah." It was Iris who stepped forward first. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see the 'Lone Wolf Champion' in this place."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This one took a while but, Chapter 3 is up! Also, I've remastered the previous three chapters. Mainly fixed some details and pretty much rewrote most of them while preserving the events as they own. I mainly did it to tighten up the narrative distance and make the chapters flow better.

I hope you guys enjoy! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
